


A Simple Date with Fucking

by Vitrant



Series: Deviantart Requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fucking, M/M, OC, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snefel, a young troll, goes over to his good friend Sollux's house for a simple date. However things escalate quickly and they soon not only enter quadrants together, but have sloppy sex on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story Requested by starscreamfan2244 on Deviantart  
> OC Belongs to her

A small troll looks over at the hive door and slowly reaches his hand out to knock. A small pitter patter sound is heard from his knuckles hitting the solid door and he stands there and shifts awkwardly, waiting for his friend to open the door up. He’s beginning to think that perhaps hi friend isn’t even there at the moment and he should come back later when the door slowly opens.

Inside the doorway stood a troll who was a bit taller than Snefel. He was a mustard blooded troll who was currently wearing some shades, one side having a red frame and other one being blue. Just like the type of glasses you would wear if you went to see a movie in 3D.

The mustard blooded troll looks down at the smaller teal blooded troll. “It’th about time you got here.” He said while looking down and Snefel shuffled awkwardly.

“S-sorry it took so long.” Snefel said while looking at the ground. Sollux just shrugged and motioned for the smaller troll to come inside the hive. Snefel walked into the hive and looked around.

It wasn’t the first time he had been in here so he knew the layout pretty well. He came over here today to just play some video games and possibly watch a movie later at night. By possibly watch a movie later at night though he meant ‘I found this awesome movie and we need to watch it tonight’.

The two trolls went over to the couch and sat down. Snefel looked around and saw some gaming controllers were thrown around lazily. He grabbed one that happened to be closest to him.

“Let’th begin I guethth.” Sollux said as he turned on the gaming station and sat down next to the smaller teal blood.

“O-okay then.” Snefel said and waited for the game to finish loading up. Once it finished he looked over at the screen and smiled at the familiar game that was displayed on the TV.

A multiplayer version of Dark Souls was on the young troll couldn’t wait to get started. He wasn’t the best at the game but he would admit it was very fun to play. They began playing and after about thirty deaths, only three being Sollux’s character dying, they decided to give it a rest.

“S-sorry I’m not too good at this game.” Snefel admitted while looking down at his feet.

“It’th fine. Hey what’th that movie you wanted uth to watch?” Sollux asked while reclining a bit in his chair.

“Oh it’s a movie called ‘A movie in which a young blue blooded troll falls down a well and for the whole movie there are various trolls trying to save her until finally an older sea dweller comes in and jumps down the well and saves her. It then skips to a couple of years later and the two of them are fairly good friends and eventually the female falls for the sea dweller. Sadly the sea dweller lives under the sea and the blue blood for the life of her isn’t capable of breathing underwater so they don’t know what to do about their flushed feelings. However a red blooded troll who is in love with the blue blooded troll takes pity on her and give her a boat that belong to him and she was able to live out on the sea where her matesprite was able to see here at any time of the day the two lived a fairly happy life until inevitable death came to take the blue blooded troll since she obviously can’t live as long as her higher blooded counterpart. For the whole movie they borrowed the soundtracks from the hit movie the ‘little sea dweller who wanted to one day live on land and actually could so there was really no point to the whole entire movie but it sounded nice in the box office’.’ Want to watch it?” Snefel asked Sollux.

“I guethth we could watch it.” Sollux said while taking the disc from the teal blooded troll and out it into the movie player. The two got comfortable on the couch as the opening scene to the movie began playing.

Sollux got up from the couch and Snefel looked over to see what he was doing. He seemed to be in the kitchen getting some popcorn so he paused the movie and waited patiently for him to get back.

After a good five minutes Sollux came back in with a fresh thing of popcorn and sat down next to Snefel once again. The teal blooded troll reached over to grab a handful of popcorn but quickly retracted his hand when it was met with something sticky.

“Thorry I thould’ve warned you. I put thome honey in it.” Sollux said and Snefel just nodded.

“O-oh okay then.” He said before going to grab some more popcorn although a bit more gently so his whole hand woulddn’t be covered in it. He started to slowly eat the popcorn and eventually got emersed in the movie.

It was very obvious of all of the events that was taking place in it since the title said it all, but it didn’t stop the young troll from enjoying the movie itself. When the movie was almost over Snefel was fully relaxed on the couch and was enjoying the movie to its fullest.

However the mustard blooded troll had to steal glances at the smaller troll throughout the whole movie. After a while it got to be a bit too much. While it came to one of the kiss scenes of the movie Sollux slowly leaned down and caught Snefel’s lips with his own.

The kiss was fairly short and Sollux leaned away after it. Snefel was a blushing and stuttering mess since he himself happened to have a rather large flush crush on the mustard blood.

“You had thome honey on your lip.” Sollux said with a smirk and Snefel froze for a moment before looking down with a frown.

“That w-wasn’t very funny…” Snefel said with a sad frown and Sollux frowned. He had no idea on how to go about confessing his flush crush for him. He decided to just come out and say it though. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

“Fluthhed for you.” Sollux said while looking away from Snefel. A clear blush was present on both trolls face and Snefel didn’t now how to react at first.

“A-are you telling t-the truth…?” He asked while looking over at Sollux who just nodded.

“Yeth. I know you probably don’t feel the thame way but I felt I needed to thay thomething.” Sollux said while rolling his eyes a bit although Snefel couldn’t tell since he still had his shades on.

“Flushed f-for you too then.” Snefel said while a large teal blush swept across his freckled face. Sollux looked over at the troll before smirking and getting an idea. 

He pinned the smaller troll to the couch and Snefel looked up. He was about to say something when suddenly a pair of lips crashed down on his. His eyes widened in shock before they fluttered close.

He wrapped his arms around Sollux’s neck and deepend the kiss. He felt Sollux’s tongue graze across his lips and he slowly opened his mouth to allow for the mustard blood to invade his mouth.

“He felt a tongue flicker into his mouth and it ran across his own tongue. He made note that it was forked as it started to explore its new territory. Snefel dind’t have much experience when it came to kissing to he let Sollux do most of the work.

Sollux pinched Snefel’s side right where his grub scar was, making him moan into the mustard bloods mouth at the sudden contact. Before they could go much further though they heard the credits to the movie rolling.

Sollux parted their lips and glanced at the TV behind him. “It’th early, I think you thould thay here for the day.” Sollux said while looking up at the widnow. The sun was just starting to come up so they’d have to close all windows soon so they wouldn’t get burned from it.

Snefel was blushing like crazy at this point and just nodded slightly as he tried to regain his breath.

“O-okay.” He finally managed to mutter under his breath. He wouldn’t admit that he was slightly upset at how abruptly the whole thing ended but he didn’t want to get burned so he got up and helped Sollux close all the windows in the hive.

Once they were all closed the hive was as dark as it would be getting and Sollux turne don one of the lights.

“You can thleep down here if you want…” Sollux said and Snefel just nodded before a quick thing came to his mind.

“Sollux…does this m-make us matesprites?” Snefel asked while he looked down at his feet.

“Of courthe it doeth. Now I’m going to be in my rethpite block. If you need anything don’t be afraid to come and get me.” Sollux said as he made his way into the hallway of the hive.

Blankets and pillows were already on the couch so he just made himself comfortable on it. He put the blankets on and made himself into a troll burrito. He tried to sleep but sadly it failed.


	2. The Fucking Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck in this part on a couch

Snefel rolled around on the couch a bit, obviously being bit upset. The hive was just too hot and his thoughts of what almost happened were only making him hotter. He whimpered a bit into the pillow as he felt his bluge was trying to escape its sheath. There was no way he was going to be doing that on his matesprites couch though. Especially not with a bucket handy.

He just rolled around and tried to distract himself from the dirty thoughts that were coming to his head. He couldn’t think about those things or else it would only make his situation that much worse.

After a good hour of him rolling around however he realized this situation wouldn’t be getting any better. He couldn’t really do much though since he wasn’t even at his hive. He could always go into the bathroom though but he was known for making a bit of noise and Sollux would without a doubt hear him.

He was about to just say screw it all and get it done and over with when he heard footsteps. Oh gosh Sollux had probably heard all the suffling around he’s been doing and came over to check on him. This was not very good. Actually it was a worse case scenario to the young troll.

“Thnefel?” Sollux said while walking into the room and the young troll froze and buried himself into the blankets.

“I-I’m sleeping.” Snefel said and Sollux snorted before pulling the blankets off of the troll. He was shocked to see the troll was panting slightly and was fairly flushed at the moment. He looked over curiously and say something wiggling in his pants and smirked.

“I’ll be right back.” Sollux said as he began walking away. Snefel was beyond embarrassed since he knew his bulge was clearly already out. Sollux czame back a few moments later but what wa sin his hand was something that was pretty shocking to him.

Sollux showed him a bucket he happened to eep at his hive. It had a bit of yellow stains in it, clearly from those lonely nights he’s had in the past.

“W-wait.” Snefel said but he was cut off with a pair of lips forcefully pushing against his. He quickly let Sollux’s tongue enter in his mouth and their tongue battled for dominance. However Sollux obviously won and took control of his mouth once again.

 

Sollux’s hands grazed against Snefel’s grub scars, making him moan rather loudly. He was panting very heavily and his bulge was wiggling almost painfully in his pants. He felt something in Sollux’s pants and knew his bulge was already out. Wait that felt like more than one…did he have two of them?

 

Sollux bit on the smaller troll’s ear lobe as his hands started to trail down his body. Sollux then started to work his hands underneath the troll’s turtle neck and quickly threw it off of him. After that was done he went and took the tank-top he had underneath so his torso was fully exposed.

Sollux then began working on the hem of his pants and quickly discarded those as well. Sollux rubbed his hand across Snefel’s briefs and felt his bulge twitching underneath his touch. A teal stain was forming at the front of them and Sollux put his hand down a bit more and teased Snefel’s nook through the fabric.

Snefel let out a small whimpering sound at the teasing Sollux was doing. Sollux decided to finally put his hands and touch his bulge directly but before he could a hand stopped him. Snefel was a blushing mess and looked to the side.

“I-it’s no fair. You still have all your clothes on.” Snefel said while looking into Sollux’s eyes behind his shades. Sollux just smirked before taking off his shades and then throwing his shirt off right away.

He made quick work of taking his pants off and once they were gone he was only in his boxers that had a nice yellow wet mark coming from his bulges.

He finally took his hand and put them in Snefel’s brief and his bulge immedietly wrapped around his wrist as he went to run a finger across his nook.

Snefel let out another moan at this as Sollux’s finger went into his nook. He twitched under his touch and Sollux quickly got rid of the briefs Snefel was wearing so he’d have a clear picture of him.

His teal bulge was wrapped tightly around his wrist and his nook was dripping the same teal fluid as the tip of his bulge. Sollux took off his own briefs and started to position himself near the entrance. His bulge flicked across the lips of the nook and Snefel shuddered.

Once of Sollux’s bulges slowly started to enter the nook and once it was all the way in he paused for a brief moment. Snefel felt himself stretching a bit but not to the point of being painful. It was just a feeling he wasn’t used to.

Sollux’s bulge twitched in Snefel’s nook and he moaned out a bit as hos other bulge wraped around Snefel’s.

“Can I move?” Sollux asked while he looked at Snefel’s flushed face. He nodded slightly and suddenly Sollux pulled out and pushed back in. Snefel lt out a loud moan at the feeling of his nook being filled as well as having another bulge against his own.

Sollux started to take up a steady rhythm with going in and out od Snefel. The only sounds in the room was the contact of skin slamming against skin as well as the muffled maons from the two trolls.

Sollux went in and started to kiss Snefel before working his way to the nape of his neck and he started to leave marks there. Snefel moved his hands and started to play with Sollux’s horns, making the taller troll let out an even louder moan and his rhythm started to lose pace and he was going at it erratically.

Snefel was feeling himself edging closer to climax and was muttering random things under his breath. Sollux was also reaching his peak and before they could reach it he quickly grabbed the bucket that was near them and put it between the two.

Snefel was the first to release and he clawed at Sollux’s back as his genetic fluids poured out and the sounds of hitting the bucket resounded through the room. Sollux released soon after that .

Yellow and teal mixed together in the bucket as they both fell to the side, obviously exhausted from the whole ordeal. Snefel felt some genetic fluid was still in his nook and knew he’d be having to take a shower very soon. However for now he felt like laying in the after glow alongside his matesprite.


End file.
